Forever Dream, True Love
by Eun Luna
Summary: Cerita tentang siswa-siswi yang bersekolah di SMA Entertaina. SMA yang terkenal kalah dalam segala bidang dengan tiga SMA besar lainnya. Siswa-siswi disana pun berusaha memulihkan nama sekolahnya diiringi kisah cinta yang penuh masalah dan candaan konyol. Warning: author nggak suka pair cowokxcowok, pair-nya seenak jidat author, jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang benci :


Forever Dream, True Love

Chapter 1 "Kericuhan Saat Upacara"

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Dua pasang kaki saling beradu langkah demi mengejar waktu yang tipis. Si laki-laki berwajah imut dan laki-laki berwajah cuek. Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Lain kali, bangunlah lebih pagi!" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Berisik. Siapa juga yang mau bangun jam segitu?! Ck," balas Yesung.

Siapakah mereka berdua? Personil SuJu? Ya, benar. Tapi, beda di cerita ini. Di sini, mereka berdua adalah siswa baru yang akan menghadapi hari-hari mereka di SMA Entertaina.

"Lama sekali," desah laki-laki bertubuh lebih mungil daripada Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Dia sedang bersandar di dinding koridor dengan wajah H2C alias harap-harap cemas. "Aku pikir kalian akan telat," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Ryeowook dengan akrab. Sementara, Yesung malah berkomentar, "Datang paling awal, seperti biasanya."

"Yuk, masuk ke kelas. Aku sudah cek dan ternyata aku dan Kyuhyun sekelas," ucap Ryeowook. Yesung hening sesaat.

"Aku?"

Ryeowook mencoba menahan tawanya, tapi akhirnya meledak juga.

"Hahaha! Iya, Yesung, kau juga sekelas dengan kami kok! Hahaha," ucapan Ryeowook membuat wajah Yesung memerah.

"Sial," gumam Yesung.

"Sudah, ah! Terlalu lama di sini nanti kita disangka telat. Yuk," ajak Kyuhyun dengan antusias. Tiga bersahabat itu pun menuju kelas mereka bersama-sama.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka langsung memilih tempat duduk di pojok depan kanan kelas. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, sementara Yesung duduk sendirian.

"Nampaknya hanya kursimu satu-satunya yang kosong di kelas ini," tegur Ryeowook pada Yesung yang sedang bengong melihat ke luar jendelanya.

"Yang jelas aku tak menerima perempuan duduk di sampingku," ucap Yesung datar.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang siswi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia buru-buru menyapa teman perempuannya yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, ah! Maaf, Seohyun, Sooyoung, aku kesiangan lagi hari ini!" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya pada kedua temannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Tapi, sepertinya tempat duduk di kelas ini sudah penuh, Yoona," ucap Sooyoung dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. Yoona celingak-celinguk dan mendapati hanya kursi di samping Yesung yang kosong.

"Argh, masa harus duduk sama cowok, sih?!" gerutu Yoona.

"Lalu, kau mau duduk di mana? Di kursi guru?" Tanya Seohyun dan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Iya deh, iya," Yoona berjalan menuju ke kursinya Yesung. "Sial..." Meskipun, hatinya masih tetap saja ngedumel sendiri.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk di sini?" Yoona bertanya pada Yesung. Yesung pun menoleh.

"Hm?" Yesung memperhatikan Yoona dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dan Yesung yakin Yoona adalah perempuan. "Nggak," jawab Yesung singkat. Jelas, itu membuat Yoona kesal.

"Ih! Kalau ada kursi lain juga aku nggak mau kok, duduk denganmu! Cepat bergeser!" Perintah Yoona. Yesung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya memerintahku seperti itu, hah?!" Balas Yesung.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Yoona. "Aku mau kok, duduk denganmu," ucapnya.

Yoona menahan amarahnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu melepaskannya. "Baiklah. Teman sebelahmu itu suruh segera pindah ke cowok songong itu." Yoona menekankan kata cowok songong sambil melirik Yesung.

"Kau ini...!" Yesung mencoba menjitak Yoona tapi dihalang-halangi oleh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Sementara Sooyoung dan Seohyun hanya bisa menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kawan mereka sudah membuat ulah di hari pertama kehidupan SMA-nya.

"Yah, memang begitulah Yoona," pikir mereka berdua.

Barusan adalah suasana sesaat di kelas 10-D. Beralih kelas, kelas 10-A saat ini malah tenang sekali. Isinya memang cenderung siswa-siswi cerdas dan pendiam. Salah satu diantaranya ada yang bernama Joon. Dia kini sedang asyik membaca buku yang baru saja ia beli di toko buku kemarin. Tapi, sambil lirik-lirik seorang siswi yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Saat sedang serius-seriusnya, seorang laki-laki masuk dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja yang paling depan. Laki-laki dengan tatapan tajam.

"Untuk kalian semua yang berada di dalam kelas ini, segera ke lapangan sekarang!" Ucapnya tegas. Sekelas hening.

"Memangnya kau siapa menyuruh kami ke lapangan?" Tanya seorang siswi bertubuh mungil dan wajah imut yang diketahui bernama Boram.

"Ah, aku lupa lagi memperkenalkan diriku. Terlalu banyak tugas membuatku mudah melupakan banyak hal," gumamnya. "Ok, namaku adalah Lee Min Ho, dan aku adalah anggota OSIS. Lebih tepatnya, kakak kelas kalian."

Joon menaruh bukunya dan mengangkat tangannya. "Untuk apa kami ke lapangan?" Tanyanya.

Min Ho menjawab dengan tersenyum, "Upacara, tentunya,"

Dan hanya dengan berkata seperti itu, adik kelas yang wanita menjerit tertahan atas kharisma yang dimiliki Lee Min Ho. Boram sweatdrop sendirian melihat teman-teman baru di kelasnya sebegitu hebohnya cuma karena Min Ho.

"Hei, yang pendek di sana," Min Ho memanggil Boram.

"Aku?" Tanya Boram.

"Iyalah," ucap Min Ho. Boram pun datang dengan wajah datar, meskipun agak kesal dipanggil pendek.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Boram cuek.

"Siapa namamu?" Lee Min Ho bertanya sambil tersenyum. Boram tahu jelas apa maksud dari senyum-senyum-gak-jelas kakak kelasnya ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mau banget tahu ya, siapa nama aku?" Tanya Boram sok ke-geer-an.

"Bukannya begitu," Min Ho merogoh sakunya. "Tadi kartu tiket keretamu terjatuh dan aku temukan di koridor. Foto yang tertera di sini ternyata sama dengan wajahmu, jadi aku pikir ini milikmu," Min Ho memberikan kartu itu kepada Boram.

Perlahan, muncul rasa hangat, eh, bukan! Rasa panas, eh, bukan juga! Mendidih malahan! Ya, perasaan meluap-luap itu menghampiri relung hati Boram si imut (?). Dia sudah berpikir buruk tentang Min Ho, tapi ternyata Min Ho berniat baik kepadanya. Kekaguman Boram pun muncul dan membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

"T-Terimakasih," ucap Boram dan menerima kartu itu dengan gugup. Min Ho tersenyum lagi kepadanya.

"Nah, yang lainnya, segera menuju ke lapangan, ya!" Seru Min Ho lagi.

Seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu pun keluar, kecuali Joon dan Lee Min Ho. Dia ternyata jealous kepada Min Ho. Tanpa disangka, Joon ternyata sudah mengagumi Boram sejak pertama jumpa, tadi pagi. Buruknya, ini menjadi cinta pertama bagi Joon.

Lee Min Ho sadar ada seorang siswa yang masih duduk di kursinya dan sedang memelototi dirinya.

"Kau ada masalah apa memandangku seperti itu? Cepatlah keluar seperti teman-temanmu," tegur Min Ho.

Joon malah berjalan menuju ke hadapan Min Ho dan mendorongnya. "Jangan berlagak baik, deh," lalu pergi berjalan. Min Ho cengo sesaat.

"Tuh anak kenapa, deh?" Gumam Min Ho heran. Ia pun berjalan keluar kelas untuk memastikan bahwa semua kelas sudah kosong.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai juga, ya?" Sapa seorang siswi yang juga anggota OSIS. Dia adalah Hyuna, pacarnya Min Ho.

"Yap. Yuk, ke lapangan," ajak Min Ho sambil menggenggam tangan Hyuna. Hyuna juga menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Min Ho sambil berjalan dan turun dari lantai 2 ke lantai 1.

Ternyata, ada yang sedih melihat kemesraan Min Ho dan Hyuna, yaitu sahabat Min Ho sejak kecil. Dia bernama Park Min Young. Min Young juga anggota OSIS dan dia tidak sengaja melihat Min Ho dan Hyuna saat ia turun dari lantai 3. Memang kenyataannya, Min Young suka pada Min Ho, tapi cintanya pernah ditolak. Meskipun begitu, hubungan Park Min Young dan Lee Min Ho sebagai sahabat tetap baik.

"Sigh... Park Min Young, kau harus tegar. Cinta bukan prioritas hidupmu. Ya! Hihihi," Min Young menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun turun ke lantai 1 dan tiba-tiba mencium bau yang sangat ia benci. Bau rokok.

"Siapa yang merokok di sekolahan, nih?" Gumam Min Young curiga. Ia pun mencoba mencari asal bau tersebut dan akhirnya menemukan seorang siswa kelas 10 kabur dari upacara dan malah merokok di belakang gedung sekolah.

"Hei, kau, matikan rokokmu dan segera ke lapangan! Kalau tidak, kau akan ku laporkan!" Bentak Min Young. Laki-laki itu berbalik dan menyeringai.

"Kakak kelas yang seksi. Hehehe," ucapnya sambil mendekati Min Young.

"Butuh bantuan?" Seorang anak laki-laki lain tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di belakang Min Young.

Dengan cepat, Min Young menyikut dagu perokok tadi hingga terjatuh. Min Young pun menjawab pada laki-laki di belakangnya, "Tidak perlu. Terimakasih,"

"Wow," laki-laki itu memandang kagum pada Min Young. "Jarang aku lihat cewek bisa berkelahi!" Ucapnya lagi.

Min Young menyeka sikunya yang baru saja ia pakai untuk menghajar adik kelasnya yang merokok tadi. "Kau sendiri, bukankah kau kelas 10? Kenapa masih di sini? Mau merokok juga, huh?" Tanya Min Young dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Aku malas upacara dan aku iseng saja ingin berjalan-jalan. Aku lihat kau sedang didekati oleh anak tadi, ya, aku ingin menolongmu. Tapi ternyata, kau lebih jago dariku." Ucapnya.

"Kembali ke lapangan, sekarang!" Perintah Min Young.

"Setelah aku tahu namamu," ucap anak laki-laki tadi.

"Park Min Young,"

"Kevin,"

Berpindah ke lapangan, kini seluruh siswa-siswi kelas 10 tengah mendengarkan ceramah kepala sekolah yang panjangnya tidak kira-kira dan membuat siswa-siswinya dehidradi serta terlalu lama disengat oleh teriknya matahari yang kini tengah panas-panasnya.

"Damn," keluh seorang siswa bernama Jay Park. "Kalau aku yang jadi kepala sekolah, aku akan suruh siswa-siswinya upacara di ruang audio visual supaya tidak kepanasan,"

"Lakukan saja," jawab teman barunya yang judes. Siswi dengan nama panjang Lee Ji Eun. "Kau pikir, kau bicara seperti itu karena kau bisa lebih baik dari kepala sekolah itu, hm?"

"Kau...! Dari kelas tadi, kau cewek paling menyebalkan yang aku temui," gerutu Jay.

"Dan kau cowok terberisik seumur hidupku," balas Ji Eun datar. Bertambahlah geramnya Jay Park pada IU.

"Hei, siapa sih kau, sampai-sampai bisa jadi sok seperti ini?" Tanya Jay.

"Aku? Kau siapa mau tanya-tanya seperti itu, huh? Urus urusanmu sendiri, berisik." Ji Eun menjawab dengan nada ketus.

"Argh...! Aw!" Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentil telinga Jay Park saat ia sedang menggeram karena kesal pada Ji Eun.

Ternyata yang menyentil Jay Park adalah Hyuna yang bertugas sebagai penjaga di barisan kelas 10-C. "Berisik lagi maka aku akan menarikmu ke depan lapangan untuk ku jadikan bahan pameran," ancamnya.

"M-Maaf," ucap Jay pelan.

"Biar rasa," Ji Eun masih saja mengejek Jay Park.

Hyuna menatap mata Ji Eun dalam-dalam. Ji Eun pun merasa kesal dipandangi seperti itu. "Ada masalah apa lagi, hah? Aku tidak berisik seperti cowok ini, kok!"

"Jangan banyak bertingkah Lee Ji Eun. Aku akan jadi satu-satunya yang tidak peduli pada statusmu di sekolah ini," ancam Hyuna dan kembali ke belakang barisan.

"Cih. Dia pikir siapa dia?" gerutu Ji Eun kesal.

"Hahaha... Kena kau," ejek Jay Park.

"Diam kau. Huh!" Ji Eun memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

Sementara itu, Hyuna sudah berdiri lagi sejajar dengan anggota OSIS yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, Park Min Young datang dengan menggandeng Kevin bersamanya lewat barisan belakang. Wajah Min Young terlihat merah, entah akibat kesal atau apa. Sementara, Kevin ikut saja ditarik oleh Min Young dengan wajah sok senyum-senyum.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya anggota OSIS yang menjaga di kelas 10-G, tepatnya kelas paling pertama yang dilalui Min Young.

"Membolos," jawab Min Young singkat.

Kevin hanya cengar-cengir saja begitu siswa-siswi kelas 10 atau kakak kelas menatapnya heran. Ia pun didorong masuk kembali ke kelasnya, yaitu kelas 10-F.

"Tertangkap basah, ya?" Tanya siswa yang merupakan teman SMP Kevin. Anak itu bernama Cheondoong.

"Yap," jawab Kevin. "Tapi, aku habis mengalami pengalaman seru!"

"Apa?" Tanya Cheondoong.

"Aku baru saja menembak kakak kelas itu! Hahaha," Jawab Kevin dan tertawa.

"Kau gila?! Lalu, hasilnya?" Cheondoong tambah penasaran.

"Ditolak," jawab Kevin mudah.

Cheondoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Bodoh sekali kau ini. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi terkenal punya image buruk setelah kejadian hari ini?" Cheondoong menjitak kepala Kevin.

"Peduli amat! Setelah ini pun, aku ingin serius mendekati kakak kelas itu. Dia cantik, sih," ucap Kevin sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Yakin kau akan serius dengannya? Terakhir kau berpacaran dengan Ji Eun, kau hanya mempermainkannya," ucap Cheondoong.

Kevin meninju pelan bahu Cheondoong. "Makanya, doakan aku akan serius kali ini! Hahaha,"

Cheondoong sweatdrop mendengar ucapan kawannya tersebut.

Akhirnya, pidato super panjang dari kepala sekolah selesai dan kini waktunya penyebutan nama kelas. Dan sangat terkejutlah Kevin begitu kepala sekolah menyebutkan nama Lee Ji Eun di dalam kelas 10-C.

"A-Aku nggak salah dengar, kan?" Kevin mengorek-ngorek telinganya sendiri lalu menjewernya. "Aku pasti salah dengar. Hahaha," bantah Kevin.

Selanjutnya, giliran nama Kevin yang disebutkan oleh kepala sekolah, Ji Eun yang gantian kaget. "Kevin?!"

Kevin menoleh. Begitu pun siswa-siswi lain. Jelas saja, suara Ji Eun barusan sangat keras.

"Dia cantik, ya?" Kyuhyun berkata pada Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Iya," sahut Ryeowook.

"Nggak komentar, ah," decak Yesung yang masih kesal pada Yoona. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah Kyuhyun duduk bersama Yoona pun, Yoona terus-terusan mengejek dan menyindir Yesung.

"Jo Kwang Min!"

"Jo Young Min!"

Tiba-tiba dua anak dari kelas 10-B menyerukan namanya masing-masing. Spontan seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kekonyolan sepasang anak kembar tersebut.

"Namaku Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun malah ikut-ikutan menyerukan namanya.

"Choi Seung Hyun!" Siswa dari kelas 10-E juga ada yang ikut-ikutan teriak.

"Im Yoona!"

"Cheondoong!"

"Lee Min Ho!" Bodohnya anggota OSIS yang satu ini pun tak kuat menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut-ikutan menyerukan namanya.

Makin lama, makin riuh saja suasana di lapangan dengan seruan-seruan nama dan juga tawa yang menjadi-jadi. Kepala sekolah dengan santainya terus saja menyebutkan nama-nama yang tertera di kertasnya.

"Ayahku pengusaha tanduk rusa dari Amerikaaa!"

"Tiap pagi adikku kentut melulu setelah bangun tidur!"

"Di mana anakku?!"

"Yang mau jadi pacarku, antrian dibuka pukul tiga sore!"

Keriuhan pun tambah parah dan tak masuk akal. Kemana anak OSIS-nya?

"Park Min Young kalau makan rakus sekali! Hati-hati untuk yang menggendongnya. Dia sangat beraaat!" Seru Lee Min Ho.

"Uh," Min Young menggembungkan pipinya dan lalu berseru, "Lee Min Ho itu tidak bisa mencuci pakaiannya sendiri jadi semua pakaiannya dibawa ke binatu! Ia itu anak mamiii!"

Hancur sudah harapan kita.

Tiba-tiba, ketua OSIS yang bernama Nichkhun naik ke atas podium dan mengambil alih mikropon dari kepala sekolah.

"Buat semua siswa-siswi kelas 10, sudah pada tahu kan, kelasnya masing-masing? Langsung masuk aja, ya!" Seru Nichkhun.

Siswa-siswi akan menurut? Tidak.

"Kyaaaa!" Hampir 2/3 anak perempuan menjerit hanya karena melihat Nichkhun berbicara di atas podium.

Lee Ji Eun geleng-geleng kepala dikarenakan heran dengan kericuhan yang terjadi, padahal ia sendiri penyebabnya. Kevin pun datang dan menepuk pundak Ji Eun.

"Kau masuk sini juga, huh?" Sapa Kevin. Ji Eun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kevin dari pundaknya.

"Jangan. Sok. Kenal," Ji Eun langsung melangkah dan meninggalkan Kevin.

"Hahaha!" Kevin malah tertawa. "Dasar anak geer. Siapa juga yang mau sok kenal sama dia? Orang aku cuma mau nyapa. Ckckck," gumam Kevin lagi.

"Siapa kau?" Jay Park berjalan mendekati Kevin.

"Kau yang siapa? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu," jawab Kevin.

Jay Park menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku Jay Park. Well... Kau mengenal gadis menyebalkan itu, huh?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Lee Ji Eun? Dia mantan pacarku. Yah, memang sih, dia agak menyebalkan sejak dulu," ucap Kevin.

Jay Park tertawa. "Sudah begitu, dia sombong pula! Siapa sih, dia sebenarnya?! Hahaha,"

Kevin menepuk pundak Jay. "Apa kau gila? Kau tidak tahu bahwa kepala sekolah di sini itu adalah Ayahnya?"

"Eh?"

Kevin yang gantian ngakak sekarang. "Hahaha! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?! Hahaha,"

"Belum ada, sih. Tapi, kami tidak akur sama sekali. Bisa mampus aku kalau dia melaporkanku pada Ayahnya," gumam Jay.

"Makanya, berbaik-baiklah kau padanya! Hahaha... Kalau bisa, sekalian aku titip dia, ya?" Pinta Kevin.

"Kau pikir dia itu barang, segala kau titip-titip segala?! Hahaha!" Jay tertawa. "Lagipula, dia sama sekali bukan tipeku. Aku tak tertarik," tambahnya.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Aku pergi dulu," Kevin pun berlari menuju Cheondoong dan menuju ke ruang kelasnya.

Sementara itu, Jay masih diam di barisannya. "Lee Ji Eun, ya? Hah... Tak menarik sama sekali," gumamnya.

Cast C.1:

Kyuhyun SuJu

Ryeowook SuJu

Yesung SuJu

Yoona SNSD

Sooyoung SNSD

Seohyun SNSD

Boram T-Ara

Joon MBLAQ

Cheondoong MBLAQ

Kevin U-Kiss

T.O.P / Choi Seung Hyun Bigbang

Jo Kwang Min Boyfriend

Jo Young Min Boyfriend

Nichkhun 2PM

Hyuna Miss A

Lee Ji Eun / IU

Jay Park

Lee Min Ho

Park Min Young


End file.
